Machine
by Ryn-s
Summary: Dunia ini adalah salah satu mesin besar. Mesin tidak pernah datang dengan komponen tambahan. Dia datang dengan komponen yang sesuai. Jadi, jika dunia adalah mesin besar, kamu atau aku tidak bisa menjadi bagian tambahan. Kita berada di sini karena suatu alasan. -Happy RnR


.. Machine ..

**Disclaimer****:**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

******HUGO © Brian Selznick**

_(Saya hanya mengutip satu dialog dari film ini kok, bener deh ^^)_

**Warning: AU, ****OOC..!**** typo(s).**

**And many more~**

**Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi terasa dingin di kulitnya. Rukia, menenteng karangan bunganya melintasi kota, mengenakan cardigan hitam dengan baju semi-dress putih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Itu pilihan busana yang cukup tepat, karena angin lebih bertiup kencang di pemakaman.

Setibanya di pinggir kota, Rukia mengahampiri gerbang besi tempa dark blue yang cukup besar. Gerbang itu cukup lebar untuk dilewati satu orang. Rukia menyusuri jalan tanah, sesekali menginjak kubangan yang ditinggalakan hujan.

Selagi berjalan melintasi berderet-deret nisan pualam, otaknya memutar sebuah memori pengubah hidupnya. Karena _Siapa-_nya, hanya dalam 6 bulan.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

_**:: sekitar tujuh sampai enam bulan yang lalu ::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hitsugaya berani bersumpah selama dia besekolah yang sering berpindah sana-sini karena tuntutan kerja sang ayah, sebagai murid baru yang tentu saja belum tahu denah sekolah, pasti dia akan diantar satpam atau paling tidak penjaga ke ruang tata usaha untuk registrasi.

Sementara Hitsugaya, yang baru saja pindah ke Karakura International High School berkat beasiswa kompetisi robot-nya sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa _tour guide_ mengelilingi sekolah. Bukan, bukan untuk rekreasi, Hitsugaya bingung dengan letak ruang kelasnya berada dimana. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di kelas 10 menit lalu.

"Violin Concerto in D Major by Ludwig Van Beethoven." Rukia menghentikan permainan biolanya di ruang musik ketika mendengar suara seseorang di dekat pintu masuk. Rukia berbalik melihat ke arah pintu dan dilihatlah anak laki-laki yang juga berseragam sekolahnya dengan tas ransel hitam tersampir di bahu kirinya. Sebelumnya Rukia tidak pernah melihat-nya. _Siswa Baru_?, pikir Rukia.

"Emm ya.. Kau mengetahuinya?" jawab Rukia gugup, ketakutan terhadap orang asing sepertinya.

"Sedikit." Lelaki itu seperti memfokuskan sesuatu dipikirannya, tetapi anehnya mata dia menatap lekat pada biola Rukia.

"Maaf, tuan. Bisakah anda tidak melihat dengan tatapan seperti itu?" ucap Rukia jengkel dan risih dengan orang asing di depannya ini.

"Itu biola Stradivarius 'kan?" Rukia melongo, _siapa sih dia_? Pikirnya.

"Kau memperhatikan sampai situ?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Hanya lihat." Jawabnya sedikit tersinggung "Ohm.. maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Kuchiki Rukia." Keduanya saling berjabat tangan "Ohm.. omong-omong biola ini hanya duplikat dari Stradivarius."

"Oh oke. Dan bicara tentang 'omong-omong'. Aku ingin bertanya, omong-omong bisakah kau membantu ku untuk mencari kelas, Kuchiki?"

"Ya ampun, kau.. tersesat? Haha." Rukia mengatakan itu sambil tertawa.

"Lucu sekali." Jawab Hitsugaya jengkel.

"Ehm.. maaf. Pindahan dari mana?"

"Seireitei. Melalui program beasiswa kompetisi robot." Jawab Hitsugaya membanggakan diri.

"Oh, kau masuk di kelas ku. 3 A. Tenang saja, hari ini pelajaran Mr. Brain. Beliau tidak akan tahu kalau kita terlambat." Ucap Rukia tak peduli.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang sekolah lebih lama disini, aku atau kamu?"

"Kita ke kelas sekarang, Kuchiki." Ucap Hitsugaya, tidak ingin melanjutkan. Hitsugaya berfikir kalau Rukia itu tipe cewek galak.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, hari rabu. Pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga, murid-murid kelas 3 A segera berlari keruang ganti setelah pelajaran Seni berakhir. Setelah itu mereka semua bergegas kelapangan, pengambilan nilai lari jarak pendek akan menjadi materi untuk hari ini.

Hitsugaya melihat Rukia menuruni anak tangga lantai dua satu persatu dengan lambat, kelihatannya tidak terlalu bersemangat atau Hitsugaya rasa memang begitu cara Rukia menuruni tangga, dia memperhatikanya setelah satu minggu bersekolah di Karakura International High School.

Hitsugaya menghampiri Rukia yang duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan indoor. "Hai, Kuchiki." Sapa Hitsugaya dan Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?" Rukia berbalik bertanya dan Hitsugaya memilih mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau bertanya 'Ada apa?' padaku?" ucap Rukia memperjelas.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. kenapa kau tidak ikut berbaris di lapangan?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak ikut pengambilan nilai."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sakit." Ucap Rukia tenang.

"Oh. Kenapa kau tetap ganti baju?" Hitsugaya tidak khawatir sedikitpun, dan Rukia tidak peduli juga.

"Aku tidak mau Absen, _baka_! Hah, kau pikir memang aku sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, PMS? Seperti cewek-cewek biasanya, atau alasan saja agar tidak ikut berlari. Capek." Jawab Hitsugaya santai.

"Hello, _sir_. Aku tidak se-manja itu ya! Aku memiliki masalah di kaki-ku tahu.!" Dan, sekarang Hitsugaya paham kenapa Rukia menuruni tangga seperti itu dan jalan Rukia lambat sekali, bagaimana juga bisa berlari?

"Payah..!" dan saat Rukia ingin membalasnya dengan sebuah tinju mautnya –Jangan salah, Rukia salah satu atlet tinju. Dulu di SMP.-, tetapi Mr. Harry memanggil Hitsugaya, kini gilirannya.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Hitsugaya selalu mampir keruang musik setelah dari kantin, dengan membawa dua minuman tentu saja. Green tea favorite mereka, Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Biasanya Hitsugaya dengan cepat dapat menebak lagu yang di mainkan Rukia dengan duplikat Stradivarius-nya. Tapi, kali ini lagu yang dimainkannya berbeda, terasa asing di telinga Hitsugaya. Nada-nadanya indah namun suram.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya." Rukia menghentikan permainannya seiring ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Kau mengejutkanku. Lagi." ucap Rukia penuh penekanan, kesal. Sedangkan Hitsugaya dengan santai memberikan Green tea di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Itu lagu ciptaanmu atau..?

"Who am I." potong Rukia.

"Sorry?"

"Judulnya. Itu lagu ciptaanku." Rukia mendesah dengan ketidakpekaan Hitsugaya, dia bodoh atau apa? katanya dapat beasiswa robot. Mungkin seharusnya robotnya saja yang bersekolah.

Dengan ekspresi bodohnya Hitsugaya berucap "Siapa aku? Kau Kuchiki Rukia, 'kan?"

Rukia melotot, _ya ampun __Toushiro_. "Iya. Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Dan aku tinggal bersama nenekku yang berketurunan Inggris."

"Mengapa tidak tinggal bersama orang tua mu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

"Oh, karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan pesawat sewaktu menyusulku ke Inggris untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 3."

"Kenapa mereka tidak pergi bersamamu?"

"Mereka masih ada pekerjaan di Jepang. Waktu itu." sesaat tidak ada yang bersuara, tadi mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup sensitive secara santai, seakan itu tidak menyakut kenangan pribadi seseorang. "Dan, saat itulah aku merasa hidup ini tak pernah adil."

Meski pelan tapi Hitsugaya masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Sejak itu, aku tidak tahu aku berada di dunia ini untuk apa. Karena, aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka keren." Lanjut Rukia.

"Kau berada disini bukan untuk apa tetapi untuk _siapa_. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka' hah? hal yang kurang penting untuk diingat? Kau itu bukan tidak bisa tetapi belum bisa, Kuchiki. Tolong jangan menetukan takdir sendiri secepat itu. Kau mau hidupmu berakhir secepat takdir yang kau tentukan sendiri?" Ucap Hitsugaya sok bijak "Dan, jika kau bisa, lakukanlah sesuatu yang keren itu untuk _siapa_-mu nanti. Bukan semata menujukan kepada 'mereka' hal yang kurang penting untuk diingat, 'mereka'-lah yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keren." Ucap Hitsugaya panjang.

"Haduuh, Mr. Knowledgeably. Memangnya kau tahu siapa 'mereka' yang ku maksud?"

"Tidak, 'mereka' tidak penting. Buat apa aku tahu?" ucap Hitsugaya acuh.

"Mereka.. yang selalu menganggapku tidak berguna." Jawab Rukia, menunduk.

"Kuchiki, pernahkah kau berfikir kalau dunia ini satu mesin besar? Mesin tidak pernah datang dengan komponen tambahan, kau tahu? Dia datang dengan satu komponen yang tepat. Jadi, jika dunia ini mesin besar, kau ataupun aku tidak bisa menjadi bagian tambahan. Kita ada disini karena alasan, tidak ada yang tidak berguna."

Rukia menatap lurus teman pindahan di depannya ini. "Pengutip." Komen Rukia, Hitsugaya mengeryit, apakah Rukia memang tahu kalau dia mengutip sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tahu, _baka_! Maka itu, aku masih bertahan disini menunggu _alasan_ ku datang. Yang sayangnya sampai saat ini tidak..aem –belum datang."

"Mungkin sudah." Rukia mengerling "Aku." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan lurus pada Rukia.

"Please, don't narcissistic..!"

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada tugas berkelompok biologi dari Miss Jane yang harus diselesaikan hanya dalam tiga hari kedepan, "_J__ika terlewat nilaimu akan kosong__..!_" Ucap Miss Jane layaknya malaikat kematian. Hitsugaya mendekati Rukia yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, Rukia sudah tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika satu kelompok denganku, Toushiro." Ucap Rukia mendahului.

"Ayolah, Kuchiki. Kau tahu Kurosaki tidak suka jeruk, dengan mudah dan pasti Kurosaki akan menggandeng Senna sebagai duet. Dan, aku ingin denganmu."

"Duet? Ini biologi buka bernyanyi, Toushiro." Rukia jengkel, Hitsugaya itu cowok aneh yang pintar tapi bodoh.

"Hah, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, Kuchiki."

"Tapi kau tidak selalu tahu apa maksudku.!" Sejenak diam sesaat "Aku tidak pernah bisa biologi." Berbisik lirih.

"Kuchiki, aku pernah bilang jangan pernah bilang 'ti…"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa biologi atau yang lainnya." Potong Rukia.

"Maka itu akan menjadi kejutan nantinya. Kau harus percaya dan yakin. Akupun yakin bahwa sesungguhnya kau 'ingin' tapi sayangnya tanpa keyakinan." Rukia diam tidak merespon, menurutnya ucapan Hitsugaya memang benar. "Aku janji akan mengajarimu."

"Jangan pernah berjanji." Hitsugaya mengeryit "Janji itu menyakitkan, kau tahu rasanya dibohongi? Aku tidak akan marah dengan hal itu, tapi aku akan kecewa denganmu." Lanjut Rukia skeptis.

"Baik, aku akan berusaha mengajarimu."

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya lama, dia bingung dengan sikap cowok sombong yang selalu membanggakan beasiswanya ini. "Kenapa?" tanya Rukia setelah diam cukup lama.

"Hmm?"

Rukia mendesah, lagi-lagi lemot. "Kenapa kau peduli? Aku ini hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa olahraga, biologi apalagi fisika. Sedangkan kau, mendapat beasiswa robot."

"Jangan ge-er! Aku tidak menganggapmu bodoh jadi belum tentu aku peduli padamu. Aku bingung, ada juga orang bodoh yang sadar diri. Tapi aku senang karena kau mengakui kepintaranku, terima kasih." Hitsugaya memasang wajah sombongnya yang membuat Rukia jengkel setengah mati.

"Terima. Kasih. Kembali. Hitsugaya-san." Ucap Rukia penuh penekanan, sepertinya Rukia memiliki cerobong asap di kepalanya.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau punya bakat? Kau itu pintar, Kuchiki. Jago bermain alat musik lalu memainkan lagu-lagu terkenal dengan apik, dan aku pikir tulisanmu juga keren, aah maksudku karanganmu. Contohnya ya lagumu itu."

"Ya, tetap saja aku belum bisa begitu baik di sains."

"Kau itu hanya sial, hidup di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Coba kau hidup di era 1796, mungkin Beethoven akan jadi pesaingmu." Tepat setelah itu sebuah tempat pensil mendarat mulus di kepal Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih."

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Concours de Musique

**Pengumuman..!**

**.**

**.**

_Bagi siswa-siswi yang merasa dirinya __pintar__ bermain musi__k__._

_Piano, Biola, Cello, Flute atau lain-lain._

_Segera daftarkan dirimu ke _Concours de musique_di__ sekolah __kalian_

_Sekolah akan menyeleksi kalian esok lusa pukul 08.00__-__selesai_

_._

_Bagi siswa-siswi Karakura International High School. Seleksi akan dilaksanakan _

_b__ertempatan di Gymnasium __Karakura International High School_

_Bagi yang lolos, akan mengikuti seleksi lanjutan_

_Untuk menjadi pengisi acara dalam_

_Resital musi__k__ musim depan nanti_

_Terima kasih atas pertisipasi kalian_

_._

_._

"Kau harus mengikutinya." Ucap Hitsugaya antusias, melihat pengumuman di Mading sekolah mereka.

"Memang siapa yang akan menolaknya?" tanya Rukia retoris.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin pernyataan Hitsugaya beberapa hari lalu benar, bahwa dirinya **sial**. Sial hidup di tempat yang semua ekstra cepat, waktupun ikut berjalan sangat begitu cepat juga sehingga Rukia telat bangun untuk pagi ini. Mungkin tidak masalah jika pagi ini terdapat pelajaran Mr. Brain yang sepuh dan pengidap Alzheimer itu. Namun, pagi ini adalah test seleksi Concours de Musique. **Mayday..!**

Hitsugaya menunggu gelisah di depan ruang seleksi. Nama Rukia sudah diingatkan agar cepat datang, kalau tidak dia akan didiskualifikasi dari seleksi ini.

"Bagaimana, Toushiro. Rukia sudah datang?" tanya Mr. Harry yang menjadi panitia, Hitsugaya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan saya, Toushiro. Kami panitia sudah tidak bisa bertoleransi lagi. Rukia kami diskualifikasi." Tak banyak reaksi Hitsugaya, dia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sesaat Mr. Harry kembali bertugas di dalam ruang seleksi, Rukia datang dengan terengah. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya menetes. Dan, yang paling penting adalah, Rukia tidak cantik lagi untuk ikut seleksi.. huh. "Kau terlambat." Hardik Hitsugaya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kalau aku ini bodoh sekali." Ucap Rukia menggerutu dirinya sendiri.

"Memang." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat menusuk.

"Toushiro, kau marah padaku?"

Hitsugaya diam dengan pandangan menatap lurus pada Rukia yang menunduk. "Kau tahu, dirimu didiskualifikasi." Rukia mengadah tak percaya. "Padahal aku berharap di hari terakhirku disini, aku bisa melihat mu menampilkan diri." Rukia tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi Rukia tahu kalau Hitsugaya marah padanya.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Tapi tenang saja, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk sesuatu yang belum terjadi." Setelah itu Hitsugaya berlalu.

"Maaf.." ucap Rukia lirih. Disaat seperti inilah Hidup itu tak pernah adil.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari terakhir Hitsugaya tidak masuk sekolah, dan ini adalah yang ke empat kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang beda di meja Rukia. Terdapat mawar kuning dan amplop dengan warna senada terikat di tangkainya. "**KUCHIKI**". Hanya itu yang tertera di sampul depan amplop.

Perlahan, Rukia membuka amplop tersebut.

.

.

_Hello, __Kuchiki__ yang kata orang biasa saja __te__tapi kataku __tidak__ salah juga._

_aku__ punya kabar baik untuk mu._

_Kau tahu, lagumu _(Who am I?)_ telah terdaftar di _Concours de musique_._

'_Kok bisa?' Hah, semua hal bisa menjadi mudah karena uang, _benar_?_

_Dan kau harus berterima kasih padaku kapan-kapan.._

_Tenang, __Kuchiki__. Aku tidak akan menodai karyamu yang tak sebanding karyaku tentu saja, dengan perbuatan tak elite yang mungkin sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, kau tahu menyogok, maksudku._

_Aku mendaftarkan mu ke pusat dengan biaya yang pasti-kau-tak-perlu-tahu._

_Nah, aku tak sesombong yang kau kira 'kan?_

_Artinya kau juga harus minta maaf padaku!_

_Ohya, dan kau tahu? Lagumu langsung lolos seleksi setelah mereka mendengarkan demo-nya._

_Jadi, ku harap kita bisa bertemu di resital nanti. _Duel_? Mungkin._

_Aku tidak akan janji_

_Karena, _janji itu menyakitkan_.. tentu kau sudah paham dengannya._

_By;_

_.. __Hitsugaya Toushiro__ .._

_._

Dan, bagai orang purba di zaman yang berganti. Hanya Rukia-lah satu-satunya orang yang baru mengetahui kalau Hitsugaya telah pergi. Meninggalkannya hanya dengan sepucuk surat persahabatan.

.

..ryns..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:: Sekitar tiga bulan kemudian, atau hari ini ::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rukia meletakakan bunga Lily di atas dua pusara di hadapannya, memanjatkan doa bagi keduanyanya yang berbaring di dalamnya.

"Beristirahatlah dalam damai, _Okaa-san, Otou-san_. Doaku menyertai kalian."

Hari ini, mungkin akan menjari hari yang bersejarah bagi Rukia. Dirinya berhasil menjadi salah satu pengisi acara di Resital musik yang diselenggarakan hari ini. Akhirnya, Rukia bisa menunjukan kalau dirinya bisa melakukan hal keren dengan potensinya sendiri. Sayangnya, Rukia belum bisa melakukan hal keren ini untuk _siapa_-nya. Karena dia telah lama pergi.

.

.

Alunan musik berdenting indah mengiringin lagu Who am I? milik Rukia. Rukia duduk disana, di atas panggung megah dengan balutan busana yang sama saat ke pemakaman bedanya sekarang dia tidak memakai cardigan hitam, namun begitu anggun. Ditambah dengan biola duplikat Stradivarius miliknya, seperti malaikat. Sayangnya dia tidak bersayap ataupun memiliki lingkaran halo di kepalanya.

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri alunan lagu Who am I?. Rukia beralih ke belakang panggung untuk beristirahat. Alih-alih beristirahat dirinya malah di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Permisi, Nona Kuchiki?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam di tubuhnya.

"Benar. Ada perlu apa ya, Pak?" tanya Rukia bingung, dia tidak mengenal siapa orang di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya, Nona Kuchiki sudah ditunggu oleh teman nona di lobby."

Rukia mengeryit, _teman? _"Kalu boleh saya tahu, teman saya dari mana ya, Pak?"

"Teman nona dari, British University." Perlu diketahui sekarang Rukia sudah berkuliah di universitas negeri dengan melalui program beasiswa. Dan, meski tidak tahu teman yang mana, tetapi Rukia tetap bergegas menuju lobby, sepertinya ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat. Kau tahu pesawatku telat 20 menit dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi tidak masalah, bukan? Aku tidak janji akan datang. Tapi, setidaknya aku masih bisa menikmati permainanmu tadi, itu sangat keren...! Yah Kita hanya terlambat bertemu saja. Apa kabar, Kuchiki?"

Rukia terpaku melihat semuanya. _Siapa_-nya berada disini. Rukia tak percaya kalau dia berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang keren itu untuk _siapa_-nya ini.

"Lupa denganku, Kuchiki Rukia? Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa pertukaran pelajar dan budaya di Inggris."

.

.

.

This world is one big machine.

The engine never came with an additional component.

He came up with an appropriate component.

So, if the world is a big machine, you or I can't become an additional part.

We are here for a reason,

**- end - **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ya ampun, OOC kelas berat!

Habis saya bingung, mau milih chara siapa (ini bilang aja yang kepikiran cuma HitsuRuki), ya tapi kalau nggak suka nggak apa-apa :) klik back aja yah..

Oh ya, di atas saya bilang ada kutipan diaolog dari Film Hugo, ya?

Readers tau yang mana? Itu lho yang Rukia bilang kalau Hitsugaya pengutip. Nah ucapan Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya itu yang saya ambil dari Film Hugo, memang di FF juga ceritanya Hitsugaya mengutip dari film itu, makanya Rukia bilang "Pengutip" karena Rukia juga ceritanya udah tau..

Aslinya sih itu pakai Bahasa Inggris, nah yang asli saya tulis di akhir fict deh, itu tuh..

dan, kalau ada yang tanya "Kenapa nggak sekalian buat di kategori film Hugo, bukannya ada di FFN?"

Ya memang ada, tetapi nggak ada bahasa Indonesia-nya.

Omong-omong ada yang pernah nonton Film Hugo? Itu filmnya sudah lama sih, tahun 2011 kalau nggak salah.

Oke deh, terima kasih telah membaca, saya harap anda juga bersedia mereview.

Dan, terima kasih Review-nya :)

.. Salam Ryn-s ..


End file.
